Evil Luna Minami and her evil children start a 9/11 sized rampage all over GoAnimate City/Beaten up by Sonic and his friends and classmates
Transcript *Luna Minami: Man! This largest Nintendo store is completely lame! *Custard:Ww know, we will plant has extremely maximum powerful highly explosive gigantic omega bombs to destroy the whole entire GoAnimate City Omega Mall! Ha! (X30) * [Joey Rockland planted the extremely maximum powerful highly explosive gigantic mega bomb and she ran off to safety as Elephant012 walked in and noticed the bomb Joey Rockland had planted] * Elephant012: Oh no! A bomb! I gotta run! * [Elephant012 ran for her life as the extremely maximum powerful highly explosive gigantic mega bombs Luna Minami and her children have planted detonated and exploded at full maximum omega power, killing over 200 quadrillion innocent people, destroying whole entire families and completely destroying the whole entire GoAnimate City Omega Mall as the dying for pie explosion sound effects and the WTF Boom sound effects are heard extremely mega loudly as Luna Minami and her children also unleash over 100,000,000 gigantic crates full of highly maximum power explosive omega bombs to fall on all over GoAnimate City and they detonate at full maximum power, killing over 600 quadrillion people, destroying whole entire families and over thousands of buildings and injuring over 900 million people and causing massive and gigantic amount of damage as centillions of American civilians panicked and ran for their lives as Luna Minami and her children opened fire on them with his high maximum powered quadruple shot miniguns equipped with highly explosive and flammable heat seaking instakill bullets, highly powerful flamethrowers and heat seeking rocket launchers, killing quadrillions of more civilians and destroying 20,000,000 buildings and cars and opening fire on millions of helicopters and Airbus A380 planes, shooting them down and causing them to crash and explode into buildings that starts killing everyone on board them causing massive amounts of blood to be splattered and spilt.] *("Later.") *[Cut to: Luna Minami and her children and her mother in the living room, watching TV.] *Mrs. Minami: Let's watch the news! *[There is the news.] *Hongmao: We are entering this program with some breaking news flash! A series of deadliest 9/11 sized terrorist attacks and rampages have struck GoAnimate City. 999 quadrillion people died and 990 quadrillion people were injured. We will have some interviews with the eyewitnesses! *Tom Sawyer: My friends and I were having lunch at Burger King at the food court and suddenly the bombs went off! Thank God, we didn't get hurt! My friends and I heard screaming, panicking and crying from families! I was so scared for my life and friends' lives! We know who did this! It was Luna Minami and her children! They're the ones who planted the bombs into the GoAnimate City Omega Mall and exploded them after 10 minutes and carried out a massive series of deadliest 9/11 sized terrorist attacks and rampages all over GoAnimate City. We have to run as fast as we could! *Elephant012: I was walking into the Nintendo store to look at some Fire Emblem merchandise and suddenly, I saw Joey Rockland walking into the Disney store planning to bomb the whole entire GoAnimate City Omega Mall and cause a 9/11 sized rampage! I have to run as fast as I can! And Joey Rockland, if you are watching this, you have severely injured several of Japanese high school students from the Pride Lands in Tanzania and now you're gonna have to pay all of the hospital bills! I hate you and your children Luna Minami! *Lanmao: Now we have Gfourtx. He thinks Luna Minami and her children have something to do with this. *Gfourtx: Well, I was going to the FUNimation store to look at some FUNimation VHS, DVDs and Blu-rays, Dragon Ball Z, Attack on Titan and One Piece toys, t-shirts, bed sheets, stickers, lunch boxes, and Dragon Ball Z backpacks and suddenly, I heard Joey Rockland walking outside a Nintendo store Elephant012 was going to planning to bomb the whole entire GoAnimate City Omega Mall! I was so extremely scared for my life! I saw over 990 quadrillion people having oxygen masks hooked onto their faces and being put onto spinal boards for a long time, and about 999 quadrillion people died and whole entire families have been completely wiped out! And it's all your fault Joey Rockland! If you are watching this, you and your family will have to be paying a bill to repair the whole entire GoAnimate City Omega Mall with the worth of $998 quadrillion!! *Steven: [off-screen 980% louder] What?! That will take forever to get all of that money!! Oh!! (X30) Steven, you're in so much trouble now! *Gfourtx: You will also receive a restraining order from a police officer any minute now! *Male Japanese Police Officer: This is Corporal Hiroshi Akiyama of the GoAnimate City Police Department! I'm here to inform Joey Rockland that he needs to pay every hospital bill on those people! Into the parents of Joey Rockland, you'll be paying $10,000 for each person's hospital bill, including $998 quadrillion to repair the whole GoAnimate City Omega Mall and me and the U.S. Government and Principal Donald Trump are slamming you and your wife Allison with a $999 quadrillion fine, suing you for $999 quadrillion for raising your son extremely poorly and placing extremely mega hyper strongest sanctions on you and your family for what your son Joey has done!! *Mrs. Minami: [off-screen in Allison 1800% louder] OH! (X40) LUNA, WE CANNOT BELIEVE WE HAVE TO PAY $10,000 FOR EACH PERSON'S HOSPITAL BILL AND WE CAN'T BELIEVE WE HAVE TO PAY THAT MASSIVE FINE AND SUED FOR $999 QUADRILLION FOR RAISING YOU POORLY AND HAVING EXTREMELY MEGA HYPER STRONGEST SANCTIONS PLACED ON US!! YOU'RE IN F***ING DEEP TROUBLE RIGHT NOW LUNA MINAMI, YOU MOTHERF***ING SLUT! *Male Japanese Police Officer: This is all your fault, Joey Rockland!! You're the one who bombed the GoAnimate City Omega Mall!! And to Allison and Steven Rockland, if you don't pay all these hospital bills by the 30th anniversary of The Lion King on June 15th, 2024, your daughter and her children will be sent to maximum military security prison and you'll be getting a restraining order from the GoAnimate City Omega Mall once after it repairs! If you go 1,000 feet near the GoAnimate City Omega Mall, your daughter and her children will be sent to maximum military security prison! You should ground your daughter and her children because this is the worst act of terrorism they have ever done! This is even 100 trillion times worse than the 9/11 attacks!! That's all I have to say!! So goodbye forever and never come back!!! *Mrs. Minami: [off-screen in Allison voice 4500%] LUNA, YOU AND YOUR CHILDREN ARE IN F***ING DEEP S*** NOW!!! *Lantu: We will be right back with some interviews with the families after this 5 minute commercial break. [[Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show]] [[Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West]] [[Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog]] [[Category:The Evil Save-Ums' grounded days]] [[Trivia]]